KotORCG Vehicles and Starships
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The troubled times of an Old Republic Campaign is the dawn of a new age for the engineering and manufacturing of Vehicles and Starships. The presence of conflict creates a breeding ground for new ideas and new technologies. The Vehicles and Starships produced by manufacturers during times of war are, out of necessity, on the cutting edge of technology. Factions seeking advantage in war commission new designs, or manufacturers benefit from designs handed down from government engineers to the private sector. The Starships and Vehicles presented in this chapter represent a cross-section of vessels that find their way into the hands of heroes and their allies over the course of an Old Republic Campaign. Vessels such as the 578-R Space Transport or the G-Type Light Shuttle can serve as mobile bases of operations for a group of heroes (Gamemasters should also consider the Dynamic-Class Freighter for this role). The Ground Vehicles, including Speeder Bikes and Landspeeders, represent contemporary civilian Vehicles in common use throughout the galaxy during this time period. Heroes are as familiar with these Vehicles and Starships as heroes during the Galactic Civil War are familiar with Corellian YT-1300 Transports or T-16 Skyhoppers. Additionally, some of the Starships in this chapter also list an Emplacement Point value in their statistics, enabling compatibility with the Starship Modification rules. These Starships follow all the normal rules for Starship Modification as presented in Starships of the Galaxy. The Vehicles and Starships described in this chapter are those that are available and commonly found in the ownership of individuals and organizations other than The Jedi, The Mandalorians, The Old Republic, or The Sith Empire. For Vehicles and Starships for those factions, see their respective chapters later in the book. Ground Vehicles Though repulsorlifts have long since made mundane ground transport a technology of the past, Ground Vehicles can still be found throughout the galaxy. Most of the time, these Vehicles are manufactured to keep costs low, or in response to an environmental problem that makes using repulsorlifts impossible. Speeder Bikes Speeder Bikes spike in popularity following The Great Sith War as Lhosan Industries introduces two new models- a Swoop Racer for racing, and a more common AeroChaser Speeder Bike for simple transport. Both of these designs spark a revolution in Speeder Bike design. Only the Aratech Urban Navigator Speeder Bike comes close to the Lhosan bikes' popularity. The Speeder Bikes are based on military Speeders used by the Republic just prior to The Great Sith War. Speeders Repulsorlift Vehicles of The Old Republic Era follow simple and thoroughly tested design standards. Many varieties of Speeders exist throughout the Republic, and urban worlds such as Taris and Coruscant are home to literally thousands of different Speeder makes and models. The Speeders presented in this section represent a basic cross-section of the repulsorlift Vehicles available during this time. Airspeeders Though most commonly used on worlds with large urban populations (Necessitating traffic lanes that stretch up into the sky), Airspeeder production lags during the turbulent years following The Great Sith War. Those who once owned Airspeeders trade them in for small Starfighters or a Space Transport; the ability to flee a planet under assault from The Mandalorians or The Sith Empire quickly outweighs the additional costs of maintaining a Starship. Starfighters With the galaxy plunged into one war after another, most advancements in Starfighter design fall under the domain of various militaries. Few Starship manufacturers provide Starfighters for the private sector other than those made for local planetary militias and defense forces. Some of these Starfighters make it into wider use. However, the Republic frowns on private ownership of armed Starfighters, typically preferring that Starfighters with military-grade weapons be owned by government-sponsored organizations, including the various corporations allied with the Republic. Space Transports A Space Transport can serve not only as a method of transportation but also as a home and base of operations. During the turbulence of The Old Republic Era, many individuals buy and maintain Space Transports because they fear that they might have to relocate at a moment's notice. With waves upon waves of refugees created by the various wars of this time, Space Transports were often the safest places to live. When invasion fleets arrive, Space Transport owners can fire up their Hyperdrives and jump to a safer star system, leaving behind the war- at least for a while. Capital Ships Though most Capital Ships in service during this time are strictly for military use, a few serve the general public in other roles.